heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Mary(TWAU)
Bloody Mary is the secondary antagonist inf The Wolf Among Us. She is the Crooked Man's most powerful bodyguard and she is ruthless and very violent. Involvement The Wolf Among Us "A Crooked Mile" If Bigby Wolf investigates Ichabod Crane's apartment first, he hears her telling Crane to get the money for the Crooked Man by Friday. She makes an appearance at the alleyway beside the club, Pudding & Pie. She gets out of the car and goes to Bigby, Snow White and Ichabod with Tweedledee and Tweedledum. She introduces herself as Bloody Mary and asks them to give Crane to her. Bigby refuses, in which Mary orders the tweedles to fire their shotguns at Bigby. Mary watches how Bigby transforms into his werewolf form and how he brutally fights the twins. She tempts Bigby to throw Tweedledee at her, however she steps to the side. Bigby decides if Tweedledum should die or live, but Mary uses this distraction to her advantage. Mary shoots Bigby with a silver bullet, which causes Bigby to fall. Mary wanted to finish off Bigby with the Woodsman's axe, but Snow made a deal with her. Which is Mary gets Crane in exhange for Bigby's life. Mary takes Crane after Snow told her the deal. Only with the Crooked Man's approval. Before Mary leaves, she breaks Bigby's arm open and tells them she will stay in touch. "In Sheep's Clothing" After the fight in the alleyway, Bigby gets a nightmare about Mary showing up at his apartment and attacking him with the Woodsman's axe. He violently wakes up when Swineheart is operating on him and telling him that Bloody Mary's bullet nearly killed him. When Bigby investigates the butcher shop, Johann will tell him about Mary and the tweedles taking over his shop after they threatened him with his life. Bigby discovers that Mary and the tweedles were creating black market glamours with slave labor. Later, Bigby returns to the business office to repair the Magic Mirror and ask him where Crane is. The mirror shows Bigby, Snow and Bufkin where Crane is, in which they see him with Mary. She notices that someone is using the mirror to spy on her and she disables the view on her. "Cry Wolf" When Bigby is in the Crooked Man's lair where all the thugs are, Mary enters the lair through a mirror. She knocks Bigby down after Georgie Porgie hit him with something. She serves as the driver for the Crooked Man's escape. Bigby in his werewolf form can jump on her car, however she throws him off and drives over him. Bigby manges to reach the old factory where the Crooked Man is hiding. She will call him and remind him of his past as the "Big Bad Wolf" until she appears behind him and attacks him. Crooked Man lets Mary handle Bigby. She gets hurt in the fight and suddenly disappears. She transformed into her real form and made sounds to attract Bigby. She scratches him using her super-speed. Both of them fall down to the lower floor. Mary makes clones of herself to fight the werewolf Bigby. Bigby struggles to win and gets very injured by the Mary clones. He turns into his true wolf form and uses his blow ability to kill all of the clones, leaving Mary alone and alive. Mary then plucks a mirror shard out of her head and attempts to stab Bigby's eye, but she gets killed by Bigby's jaws. Allies *Crooked Man *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *Jersey Devil *Georgie Porgie *Vivian Enemies *Bigby Wolf *Snow White *Ichabod Crane *Johann *Magic Mirror *Bufkin Book of Fables Entry The true history of the person known as "Bloody Mary" is almost completely unknown, even to Fables most acquainted with its members. Her name Mary, at least, is not up for contention, nor is her penchant for shocking violence, an inlaid resistance to magic and spells, and a strange ability to use any reflective surface as a portal, effectively short-cutting space and time. Thought by Mundies to be the wailing apparition of a childless ghost, though any evidence of that is as yet unseen. Gallery Mary's True Form.png|Mary's true form Crane is Kidnapped.png|Kidnapping Crane The Trio Gang.png|Mary with the tweedles to kidnap Crane Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Fables Category:Urban Legends Category:Deceased Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Crooked Man's circle Category:Criminal Category:Telltale Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Supernaturals Category:Demons